This application relates to a pressure regulating valve wherein entrapped air in damping chambers is purged.
Modern aircraft include more and more complex systems. One component typically found on an aircraft is a generator, which is driven by a prime mover and generates electricity. Generator components require lubrication and cooling and, thus, a lubrication pump is typically included within a generator housing and may be driven by the generator.
A generator speed varies with operation of the associated prime mover, and thus the speed of the oil pump will also vary. This can result in the pressure of the oil supplied by the oil pump sometimes being unduly high or low.
The oil pump typically drives the oil through a heat exchanger and then to components to be cooled. To ensure that unduly high or low pressures do not reach downstream locations, a pressure regulating valve is included in the path of the oil.
The pressure regulating valve may be provided with damper chambers which serve to control the speed of movement of the valve and also ensure stable dynamic performance.
The damping action is typically provided by oil in the chambers moving through orifices. However, air can become entrained in this oil, which reduces the damping effect.